MacGyver Trek:Space Pirates
by kayirons
Summary: MacGyver and his new friends are called to investigate a disappearance of a freighter, then soon discover that it was hijacked by Pirates
1. Chapter 1

Author's note, I this is what I'm working on this at this time, MacGyver and Star Trek to what I've found out is owned by Paramont Pictures, Can you guess where the idea came from, I may have to work on this in chapters I guess.

MacGyver Trek: Space Pirates 

**Somewhere in another Sector**

A Freighter ship carrying Federation experimental equipment was traveling to deliver the project to one of the most advanced Laboratories to be tested as another ship approached.

Onboard that one ship were Orion pirates as one of the members said. "There it is, another ship to hijack."

The Orion nodded as he looked at the crew. "Ready to steal all that cargo?" "Yes sir." Another one replied as they prepared to board this Freighter as the captain gave orders as a Stasis weapon that was at one time stolen and installed into the ship fired upon the Freighter causing it to lose power.

The crew of the Freighter looked around as one of them said. "Captain, we're having a major power loss."

He walked up saying. "Appears to be we're under attack by another ship."

The group looked at each other. "And worse all attempts for communications are futile." The group felt helpless as warnings came on and Pirates appeared on the ship with weapons drawn every one of the crew was held by. The captain asked the Pirates. "Who are you?"

The Pirate Captain came around saying. "Let's just say we're here to take over your ship and steal all that you're carrying, take them, we'll prepare them to become slaves."

The crew looked at each other with concern.

**Onboard one of the Federation Space Stations**

MacGyver was exploring the Space Station while the ship was stationed for resupply. Several days have already passed since the emergency with the Nuclear Weapons and Pete Thornton's first visit after learning of MacGyver's location had ended. He was amazed seeing how well the Space Station was built.

"_Being in the 23rd Century does have so much to offer, take this Space Station for instance, it is so well built and designed complete with technology that can automatically put any NASA and Russian Space Stations into immediate retirement as I explore the station to see what it has while the ship I have arrived on is being resupplied along with a few things needed to be done before leaving." _

MacGyver stopped as he looked to see what appeared to be a shop complete with a bar and people including Starfleet officers from other ships enjoying themselves. _"Perhaps a lot more than the Space Stations I know well." _ MacGyver walked in as the bartender looked at MacGyver. "What can I do for you?"

He asked him. "Do you have any milk?"

The man said. "We had a shipment yesterday." He went and got into what appeared to be a preservation fridge, MacGyver thought as he got some things out as he went and served a glass as the man took a sip of his milk as Doctor McCoy walked in. MacGyver looked and faced him as the doctor mentioned. "Funny how I find you here." He walked up as MacGyver said. "I was just exploring."

The Doctor walked up towards the bar seeing what MacGyver was drinking as he ordered whiskey as MacGyver heard as the barkeeper brought the drink. "Are you sure even though the doctors would tell you to lay off the stuff."

McCoy looked at him saying. "Sounds like the dark ages of the 20th Century, I'm just a country doctor, let me guess you don't drink."

"No, it's bad for you, I'd never touch the stuff." Mac explained. "Unless of course."

He sighed. "Whatever solution you'll come up with."

MacGyver asked jokingly. "Been blowing up the lab lately?"

Bones showed his looks looking at him thinking as MacGyver thought as the doctor told him. "No other wise the captain will have me polish equipment for a month and you don't know what it's like."

**Inside the Enterprise **

However Jim Kirk was walking around the ship watching people load up the ship with certain things including equipment as Scotty told him. "We should be underway soon."

"We will after MacGyver comes back." Jim told him as Scotty sighed. "I can never figure out how he fixed the engines with only a handful of things, I can't do that in a matter of minutes."

"MacGyver has been studying since he was serious about staying, I'm sure it didn't take him long to understand how our equipment works." Jim told him. "And he told us he wanted to check out the space station, I can't blame him and Doctor McCoy wanting to get a drink."

-Bridge to Captain Kirk.-

Jim heard Uhura's voice on the com unit as he went over to the device on the wall pushing the button. "Yes Uhura."

-Captain we got orders from StarFleet to investigate a possible disappearance of a Federation Vessel classified as a Freighter, which was reported to be transporting top secret equipment.-

Jim sighed thinking as he looked at Scotty while hearing Uhura. –Captain?-

"We'll be underway as soon as we get two friends onboard." The captain told her as he switched off the thing as Scotty thought. "A ship gone, how is it possible."

"Even worse highly classified equipment, the question is what was it carrying that seemed valuable." The captain explained.

MacGyver walked in after he boarded the ship Jim looked. "You came aboard where's Bones?"

"He went to take care of things but he'll be onboard." The man said as Jim looked at MacGyver's hand that had something that was a book, the captain asked. "Shopping?"

"Well." He looked at it. "Sort of a novel that I felt I could very well read."

Jim took it looking at it. "Uh I see Perry Rhodan?"

"Yeah well I read the stories when I was a kid thought I'd read it again, so what's going on?" Mac asked.

The captain said. "We have to investigate a disappearance of a Freighter which was carrying top secret equipment, we have no idea what it was carrying that could be valuable."

MacGyver thought for a minute. "Top secret equipment, sounds like to me that we're dealing with pirates or someone who knows about the equipment with the verge to steal it."

Scotty nodded. "Exactly." "Well if your theory is right but we're going to have to go where it was last detected."

Later after McCoy had returned to the ship as Jim was sitting in his command chair, MacGyver and Spock at Spock's station as the ship was leaving the station once resupply was completed. Uhura was checking communications as MacGyver stood there watching the screen while helping Spock with his work. Sulu worked the helm heading for the coordinates given by StarFleet Command. Uhura looked at the captain. "Captain no communications from the Freighter, appears to me that something happened."

The captain thought as MacGyver thought about the coordinates as he said. "Spock the charts."

Spock looked at him. "What is the reason?"

"Just to check something if I had remembered what I had read recently." MacGyver explained as Spock gave him the charts as he began tracing the actual coordinates, he remembered that he read about the incident which was encountering an Orion attack back from that incident to there which if it was on earth it would be fifteen miles from there. "That makes sense."

Spock thought remembering. "You were tracing from where we were transporting the ambassadors and then we were attacked by the Orion back to the coordinates the ship was traveling." MacGyver got out a piece of paper he had and a pen as he placed the paper on the chart tracing it. Jim looked at him as MacGyver showed Spock who looked at him saying. "You have solved the mystery, this is where we were when we had encountered the Orion vessel and if there was one there are more."

"Exactly, this is a pirating ring the ship was hijacked." MacGyver told Spock as everyone turned to look at him after hearing this as Jim jumped from his seat walking towards the two looking at the work. "And it wasn't reported by any of the ships traveling that sector." The captain called out to his people. "All decks yellow alert we have a possibility of Orions in these sectors."

Everyone acknowledged the captain's orders as Jim asked MacGyver. "How did you figure that out?"

"The measurements that are used in space was being used by NASA and of course the Phoenix Foundation, which if it was on earth it would be Three hundred miles by car, I was tracing back to what I've read during your incident with these people and the coordinates that was given to us." MacGyver told him as Jim smiled thinking as MacGyver smiled. "Pete was right I am a showoff." "If you weren't we could have been hit by these people by now, and now we have something else to worry about." Jim explained

MacGyver realized something. "If the Orions have got to the ship, they may have the cargo as well, I suggest we figure out what the ship was carrying and if we have to we'll destroy it."

Jim nodded. "Uhura patch on to StarFleet advised we have to warn other ships as well."

The woman nodded asking. "But what about the crew?"

"We have to figure out what happened to them, they could have been killed or sold as slaves." Jim turned to face MacGyver noticing MacGyver's features asking. "What is it?"

MacGyver thought as he went to Uhura thinking. "I have a better idea."

The captain thought as MacGyver said. "The Orions would want something bigger than what they stole which could be a lot more valuable but we need something that they could want."

"We don't have anything in our inventory at this time that could be valuable." The captain told him. "Even if anything we stole from hostile enemies would be turned in for examination."

MacGyver looked at him. "Stole."

"Yes, like when we stole a Romulan Cloaking Device technology that can allow a ship to become invisible to anything including our eyes." Jim said as MacGyver looked at him asking. "Did it work?"

"Yes it did." Jim said. "In fact we used it on our ship until we were to turn it in."

Spock thought for a minute. "A Romulan Cloaking device could be valuable technology that anyone would steal."

MacGyver said. "Uhura don't tell StarFleet but we're going to their headquarters to borrow a freighter and a cloaking device, we'll talk to them about the plan."

The captain smiled saying. "Uh MacGyver."

MacGyver looked as he said. "Uh Captain I forgot." "Don't I give the orders, and besides that's an even better idea, but why not tell StarFleet?" Jim asked

"Well Captain I learned you were known to disobey orders, right?" MacGyver asked

Jim nodded as MacGyver told him. "And if we tell anyone about our plan those aliens would hear about it so we're going to tell our friends when we reach their headquarters."

The captain sighed saying. "Right, you're learning Sulu set course for earth all transmissions are to be kept silent." "Yes captain." Sulu said as he worked the system as Spock looked at MacGyver sighing as he rose up Jim looked at him. "Spock?"

"I wish to retire to my quarters captain." Spock looked at him as Jim nodded as the first officer walked to the turbolift as Jim looked at the door MacGyver thought. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong Mac." Jim looked at MacGyver who looked at the captain. "And that's what's bothering Spock, it may have very well to do with you."

Later In Spock's Quarters

Spock was busy looking at the mirror playing his Vulcan Lyre as McCoy walked in as Spock told him. "I do not wish to talk about my behavior."

"What's the matter, met your first match?" McCoy smiled saying. "There was a time that I would one day say I told you so, there are humans a lot smarter than you can think."

"I was impressed with MacGyver's reaction, how long it took for him to come up with a solution, it appears that Vulcans have misunderstood some humans especially one with MacGyver's intellectual abilities. I could not have come up with looking at the Star charts for answers." Spock told him.

The doctor walked to the window saying. "And making a smoke screen out of stuff in the sickbay, none of us could have done that and fixing engines out of parts often used for other jobs, all he had to do is modify them."

McCoy thought saying. "That's because we have used technology too long to do the thinking for us, MacGyver didn't have the technology back where he came from, that's part of why he's here to show us that, to teach us that we can survive even without our technology."

Spock looked up at him raising one eyebrow. "I would say doctor that is a logical observation but we have to use our intellect to use them in order for purposes they were designed for."

"True, but still." McCoy smiled looking at him. "Them prophets once said the future is how we create it, and with MacGyver with us we're going to create a much better one."

"We may have already altered our future." Spock told him.

"Maybe, but here again nothing is written so it's up to people like us to make sure that we write the future in a positive way." The doctor told him.

In MacGyver's Quarters

MacGyver too had decided to relax in his quarters with certain things spread like communicators, tricorders and other stuff that was taken apart as he was doing that to understand how they work, of course with MacGyver he was working on his communicator to give it extended range as the door opened. Jim stood there watching MacGyver work as he looked at parts from the ship's technology as MacGyver had built shelves out of junked up parts as well as the captain thought as MacGyver heard him. "You can come in Captain."

The captain smiled as he walked in. "I look around to see how you set up your quarters differently using parts that was damaged beyond repair to set up books or whatever."

MacGyver thought. "My grandfather once said you don't throw everything away you turn them into something that can be used."

He smiled saying. "Even you could." He walked to see how MacGyver took stuff apart to understand how they work even modifying one of the communicators. "How did you take those apart?"

"Using my swiss army knife." MacGyver took it out pulling out all of the tools as Jim was surprised taking it saying. "You're prepared for anything I've read about those but never saw one before."

MacGyver thought with his long face as Jim looked at him the captain understood. "Got the blues?"

"What if we ever find a way back, what would my decisions be, I was so used to the idea of being in control of anything even if the situation can be deadly." MacGyver told him as Jim thought saying. "What would your choice be if we do time travel?"

Mac looked at him telling him. "I wouldn't know but my choice is that if they've gone on without me, somehow then I would go back with you, the point I'm getting at is don't even try it, if you do then something bad would happen and I'd be the one to blame because I can't even protect my friends."

The captain thought as MacGyver told him. "I'm sorry about my actions on the bridge I was so used to."

"Being in control as you said." the captain said as MacGyver looked at him. "That's what I like about you, you don't care about what happens to you as long as you do the right thing, even turn a situation into a fighting chance to live and if your plan works we may get an idea what happened to the freighter and the crew, at least get them out."

MacGyver gazed at him as he nodded as the captain said. "I'll let you get back to work." He walked out of the troubleshooter's quarters as MacGyver looked around as he looked at the book that he had bought to read as he took it thinking.

_"The story on Perry Rhodan has a familiar meaning, where man would one day travel far into space but there would always be challenges ahead of them, especially hostilities, the man that wrote it must have envisioned that someday especially three hundred years, all that would be accomplished."_ He opened the book as he began reading it. _"But in the case of Captain Kirk and the USS Enterprise, the adventures would go passed beyond the solar system to galaxies that are friendly and not so friendly." _ He stood up walking to the window. _"The reason I asked Kirk was, I don't want to think about going back not even for the safety of the people I've known." _He smiled rubbing his hair looking at the mess of electronic devices. _"Of course with a little James Bond ingenuity."_ He went to the desk as he began working to finish his little project.

In the hallways

The captain walked down as he noticed Spock waiting for him. Jim looked at him as he walked down towards his science officer. "I believe you had a talk with him."

The man agreed. "I read his mind when he asked about what if we could time travel, he doesn't want to go back as if he knew that the results of time travel could be a terrible cost."

Spock explained. "Then we do not make any attempts except in any circumstances, Doctor McCoy explained that the future was not written. My father insists that we follow what is written for us."

"McCoy's right nothing is written and I intend to keep it that way, MacGyver is here to stay and he will, now our mission is." The captain said. "We are to meet with earth to get us a freighter."

Spock agreed.

Sectors Away inside a hidden station

One of the men was looking at a device as it was taken apart, one of the crew members of the Freighter was tied up as the Orions said. "So the Federation is developing a powerful system for ships, but let's see what happens if we put that on our ship."

One of the officers walked inside as the commander faced him. "I think we can use our human captives to get more Federation technology."

"How sir?" The alien asked as the commander smiled. "Simple, the Federation will be looking for them, we exchange them for the most valuable piece of technology they have."

One of the captives watched in horror as the captain of the Freighter said. "You can't do that you'll destroy the Federation."

The Orion walked over to him kneeling down showing a knife. "We can, after all humans are such fools we will prove that."

After arriving on earth

The captain Jim Kirk was waiting inside one of the Admiral's office telling him about the possibility and the plan as he said. "So according to you that when you were attacked by these Orions the location was closer which means there are more."

"Yes and whoever has them has bigger intentions, the question is do you still have the cloaking device."

The Admiral nodded. "Of course I do, and you're thinking of using that as bait to get these Orions to cooperate then you'll have it as well and a freighter for them to hijack but who will fly it, we have no one brave enough to use it against these pirates?"

"We'll have to figure that out, if we don't that crew will be as good as dead."

Meanwhile back on the ship MacGyver thought for a minute as Uhura walked in his quarters as it closed he looked at the woman. "The captain called and said we got it and the cloaking device." She looked at his newly modified communicator and asked. "What did you do?"

"Can't say just extended range on the communicator if it doesn't work back to the old drawing board." He told her as the woman nodded as he said. "Now that plan A is working we go to plan B."

"B I thought, all we have to do is get a freighter and cloaking device." Uhura told him as he replied. "Plan B is to not make it easier for them to hijack which could mean booby trapping the ship and C a crew that is having a bad day."

She smiled thinking. 'Life isn't as bad as I thought it would be.'

Another Hour later

The captain had returned to the ship as everyone was briefing. "According to StarFleet we got the permission to trick the Orions into hijacking another freighter and with MacGyver's help we can make it to where it won't be easy."

MacGyver who was part of the group was listening in as Spock explained. "I could also suggest that in order for them to hijack it, we should not have any indication of those working for StarFleet."

"That's where Perry Rhodan will come in." MacGyver explained as Kirk looked at him. "But he's not real."

"Do they know that?" MacGyver asked as Jim thought as he said. "Of course we can use whatever Alias we want and for a crew with a bad day. MacGyver you, Mr. Spock, and Doctor McCoy will be the ship's crew."

McCoy said. "Now wait a minute, why can't you?"

Jim said. "Because you have the example."

Spock and MacGyver looked at the doctor who looked at the two thinking as MacGyver said. "Well he did show it at the station."

McCoy looked at MacGyver with his looks as he said. "Thanks a lot Jim, now I have to be on a ship with two Spock's."

Spock cocked one eyebrow as MacGyver looked at Spock asking. "What does he mean by that?"

"One advise to give MacGyver is not to ask." Spock told him.

He nodded. "Oh."

"Let's get to work we have a crew to save." The captain said.

The group stood up as MacGyver looked around as McCoy walked up towards the two thinking as he looked at MacGyver. "You know MacGyver, that's a good way to get to know you as well even if we do make it alive." "And getting to know Spock." MacGyver looked at the Vulcan. "It's not everyday a human like myself gets to work with aliens." "So what does Perry Rhodan has to do with the mission, according to the captain." Spock explained as MacGyver told him. "That will be my alias."

Spock cocked his eyebrow explaining. "I do not understand humans using another name."

He smiled. "He was my childhood hero."

Another hour passed as MacGyver's McCoy and Spock found themselves unfortunately on board a more decommissioned and broken down freighter as MacGyver began working to fix whatever problems were on the ship as McCoy said. "Great idea you have to use this rust bucket as bait they're not going to hijack this ship."

MacGyver said. "Once they hear about the cloaking device they will."

Spock who was assisting on getting all computers fixed up explained. "Considering it is more valuable and the Orions will want to get their hands on it."

"One Question." McCoy asked as MacGyver looked at him. "What?"

"What are we going do with the cloaking device, after you know surely if the mission is successful probably." The doctor explained.

Spock nodded. "Probably return it."

MacGyver looked at him saying. "We'll worry about that after we get your friends back safely." The two heard him nodding. "Anyway we got the bugs worked out let's head out we know where to go but we have to go unescorted otherwise the plan won't work."

Spock nodded. "A ship that does not have escort are primarily an easy target, a very logical plan."

McCoy thought saying. "Oh great we're dead, we're going to be on our own."

Minutes later after everyone got stationed Spock began working the systems, MacGyver learning from his study was also helping to navigate the ship as it began leaving dock. Spock said. "We got a call from the Enterprise they are saying good luck."

"Tell them keep all communications silent except in emergencies, if there's any suspicion we're dead."

Meanwhile back on the Enterprise, Jim Kirk was reading MacGyver's book he got from the man's quarters as he was curious about this Perry Rhodan as he nodded Scotty walked in noticing the man reading as the man said. "Sir what are you?"

Jim looked at him saying. "Oh, Excuse me I was borrowing the book I'm sure MacGyver wouldn't mind, I've never seen a book where men was predicting the future before."

"What are you saying?" Scotty asked. "That men in the 20th Century predicted us by a story book."

"It depicts where a man could travel the solar system, MacGyver must have realized that potential." The captain said thinking as he said. "I wish I didn't send him though but we need all the help to get these people back somehow."

Scotty explained, "Captain I'm confident that we will get them back alive somehow, the way MacGyver seems to work that laddie was brought here to help us and to show us how to survive in even the most deadly situations, he didn't have anything but a knife, items like Duct tape, paper clip a 20th Century jet and yet he still turned deadly situations into a fighting chance."

Jim looked at Scotty thinking as he said. "There was a situation only one time and that was when Spock and I were held at a NAZI cell, using transponders, lightbulp and a part of a bed frame to make a laser. None of us realize what we can do until we run out of options, MacGyver has options but he still manages to use whatever is in hand, all the time in space and not knowing how things can be turned upside down."

"Captain you know, maybe he can teach us or other races that have turned to technology instead of using their abilities to do the thinking for them, and worlds that we can't interfere we can have him with us and still beat the odds." Scotty mentioned to Kirk who looked at him with a gleam in his looks. "Yeah we can." The captain smiled explaining. "And as I said I don't like to lose, and we have a chance to turn this five year mission into a possible out come and if he says he wants to stay he will, we need him the future needs him."

After one hour of travel MacGyver was exploring the ship taking what he would probably need as Spock was taking out all sensor programs while McCoy was taking some things out considering MacGyver would probably use them. He was thinking as Spock looked at the doctor. "I see you are taking this."

McCoy spoke in a growl. "Oh Shut up Spock, if there's one thing I can't stand is having a counterfeit Vulcan walking around this ship, I don't know how his mind works." The doctor mentioned. "If he's as smart as you, you and I are going to have a pow-wow when this is over with."

Spock's features showed amusement thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

MacGyver located what appeared to be an area where wires were on the floor as he took them thinking as he looked at one of the computers as he took his knife and opened it getting the screws off the panel pulling it out noticing circuit boards as he said.

_"Reading about Computers in the 23rd Century compared to the ones that I've used has more parts that can be used to create a surprise for our friends." _ He pulled out all the useless wires as needed as he went to the transporter room he went towards the control panel and then opened up the main panel that works in all areas as he began rerouting the wiring as Spock walked in asking. "MacGyver what are you?"

MacGyver looked at him saying. "Creating a surprise for our friends if this works once they are onboard they won't have any place to go but on those pads if I remember these were built with forcefields to keep them from moving."

Spock cocked one eyebrow saying. "Yes of course and if your plan works."

"Unfortunately if anyone boards this ship will be trapped in there we have to make sure it's the right ones." MacGyver told the Vulcan who noticed his handful of wires asking. "And what is next?"

"I don't know yet." MacGyver said. "As I said I'm looking around to see what I can use as of now these wires could add another surprise for them."

Spock nodded. "Yes." He looked at Spock noticing his tricorder. "Can I see your tricorder?"

Spock looked at it and at him asking. "What for?"

"Bare with me." MacGyver told him as Spock gave him the tricorder as MacGyver used his knife to take it apart as he said. "Using this tricorder we can set the alarms off by remote control."

Spock was curious as he said. "I do not know how you can do that."

"Neither do I but as I said bare with me." MacGyver went to where the security equipment was located which was older than what MacGyver had learned about but still he managed to pull out the panel to take out the control device for manually overriding all alarm systems as he took the device and began installing a sensor device from the tricorder then replacing the panel back into the wall. Spock asked him. "Why put that on, after all almost everything is broken on this ship."

"Even smart people can be suspicious especially with the security systems we don't want them to think we've fixed it.." MacGyver told him as Spock was impressed. "Very logical way to put it." MacGyver began rerouting the wires as he pulled out the wires he took as he adjusted his knife with the scissors as Spock was impressed by the 20th Century tool equipment as he took the knife as MacGyver looked at him. "Mr. Spock what is it?"

Spock was working at it with curiousity seeing all the tools in one item as he looked at MacGyver who thought as he said. "Impressive, a tool which has many in one what do you call it?"

MacGyver spoke in reply. "That's my swiss army knife comes in handy."

"I have never seen anything like this." Spock gave him the knife as MacGyver nodded working with in the cut the wire.

Meanwhile the doctor had to fly the ship himself as he growled thinking. 'What are those two doing, Spock and MacGyver leaving me here to fly the ship my self.' The doctor used the com unite. "You two had better hurry up, before I crash this ship."

Meanwhile back on the enterprise Jim Kirk was and his friends was waiting as Uhura said. "No word on their ship, what if something happens to them."

"We will then violate more StarFleet Regulations to rescue them." Jim told Uhura as he sighed. "I hope they know what they're doing."

Back on the Freighter MacGyver was working on the Environmental control sensor as Spock had recently told him about the Orions ability to explode if ever caught as he said. "If they have the same body heat as we do, we can freeze them."

Spock told him. "MacGyver I assure you that your plan may work."

"There is one problem." MacGyver said as Spock looked at him. "And that is?"

"Considering we already got them they will not tell us what they did to the crew so we'll have to come up with a strategy to make them talk." MacGyver told him.

"I believe the captain may take care of that he mentioned that if your plan works." Spock told him as MacGyver nodded. "Now we are ready now."

Spock told him. "I will handle it you work with your plan." He walked off as MacGyver thought for a minute as he began looking over where the transporter rooms that he had altered.

McCoy heard Spock who walked in. "It's about time you showed up, where's MacGyver."

"I insisted that he work with his plan with hope it will work." Spock told him as the doctor gave a nod saying. "I hope it works."

"It will as you said it must work." Spock told the doctor as the science officer took the controls of the ship as he followed the coordinates.

Somewhere in the Orion sector,

a pirate ship was traveling as one of the sensors picked up a ship. The captain relaxed as one of his crewmembers mentioned. "Sir a Federation ship has appeared on the sensors."

"So another ship to hijack, them humans are not very bright let's do it."

The Ship began traveling to intercept the Freighter.

Back to the Freighter

MacGyver arrived back on the bridge as McCoy looked at him saying. "About time you got here what have you been doing." "Well setting traps, including a phaser trap as you call it."

Spock got a sensor reading. "We have a ship approaching, a hostile one."

"That's what we need but we're going to have to rig the controls." MacGyver mentioned as McCoy shouted. "WHAT?"

"MacGyver if we do we cannot go anywhere." Spock told him looking at him as MacGyver got his knife saying. "That's all we need for a easy target."

The doctor sighed as MacGyver began working his knife to open the control panel as he began rerouting the wiring. "This will prevent anyone from trying to gain control of the ship by overload."

McCoy said. "Oh great we're helpless against these things."

"Sorry I'll fix it later." MacGyver told the two officers as he completed the task. "There." He closed the panel.

He heard sounds as Spock's sensor began showing the ship coming closer. "Coming in."

"Let's leave the bridge." MacGyver told the two while everyone began leaving the bridge. MacGyver followed the two out as he began setting up another trap that the doctor noticed a phaser ready to fire on the ceiling. "Amazing." "Well hopefully it'll work." MacGyver told them. "You two had better find a place to hide, we'll play the bad crew game once they arrive on the bridge."

Spock told him. "I will go with you."

"If you two are seen they will only get suspicious." MacGyver told the Vulcan explaining. "I will go you stay put until I get back." He walked off as McCoy looked at Spock. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Spock."

"That even if he could succeed he may require our help." Spock told him. "We will give him no more than twenty minutes then we will aid him."

"Exactly." The doctor responded.

Remembering where he set the traps MacGyver was walking through the ship arriving at the transporter room waiting.

The pirate ship arrived in the ship's range when the Captain noticed this was a broken down ship as he said. "Well what do you know even humans are not always bright, that should be easy to prey on."

"Perhaps the Federation did that as a deterrent from hijacking a ship thinking we could not salvage it's cargo, we would have no need for the stasis weapon." The Orion said.

"Regardless I bet it's cargo is priceless that's why they used that bucket of bolts." The captain told his crew. "Let's board the ship." the group began walking out.

Back on the ship McCoy checked the time. "Fifteen minutes Spock."

"We will give him time if needed." Spock spoke to the doctor while the two stayed in the location.

MacGyver waited in the transporter room when lights appeared. However when they revealed four Orions the Forcefields went up without warning as one of them tried getting off but got shocked. MacGyver stood there. "Hi there I'm Perry Rhodan welcome aboard."

"What is going on, this is a trick." The Orion mentioned as MacGyver smiled. "Just relax your other friends will join you." He began walking out noticing two Orion pirates walking the hallway he got the tricorder remembering the security panel as he hid himself. Once they arrived he used the tricorder and the Alarms went off. The Pirates panicked. "What's going on."

"This is." MacGyver jumped towards them banging their heads knocking them out cold. The man then pulled them inside the room using duct tape to tie them up. He stood up as the man woke up MacGyver said. "Kind of ugly looking, don't worry I'll have your friends with me."

"Who are you?"

"Perry Rhodan is the name stealing technology is my game." MacGyver told him standing up. He walked out as the two struggled.

Another two who arrived noticed MacGyver who walked towards them as one of them aimed a weapon towards him. "Alright human give me the cargo." "What cargo?"

"Don't play games with me, you have precious cargo, I demand you hand it over right now." The Orion mentioned as MacGyver noticed someone behind the two it was Spock who gripped both their necks knocking them out cold as MacGyver said. "Spock what are you doing I thought?"

"It is written that we must protect each other, I gave you twenty minutes before we have to render aid. Forgive me." The science officer explained as MacGyver smiled. "Well I'm glad you did but at the wrong time these men arrived I guess I over estimated them what about the doctor."

"He is well do not worry as long as he does not move." Spock told the man as MacGyver began tying the two up

Three more arrived on the ship as they noticed the entrance to the bridge when they walked to the door. "This is easy." however when they stepped over the wire the phaser fired upon one stunning him as the other saw it as it fired again at the two. McCoy who hid heard the firing said. "I hope it isn't the wrong ones."

MacGyver and Spock saw that three more Orion Pirates arrived who then stepped into MacGyver's trap. Spock cocked one eyebrow. "That makes about 11 so far." "Indeed you have outdone yourself. Doctor?"

McCoy came out. "About time you two showed up."

However lights appeared as the captain and Scotty appeared. MacGyver saw the two. Spock called out. "Captain." "You got them, the ship won't bother you, I gave him a bluff." Jim told the two.

"Get this Jim, 11 Orions." McCoy said as MacGyver smiled. "I told you."

"I wish I could do that, anyway it's good you did what you came here to do, let's get the cloaking device and the Pirates onboard so that we can question them by the way who do you wish to be Mac, Perry or."

"Just MacGyver, besides, Perry is just a fictional character and a crew with a bad day that never happened."

"Speak for yourself MacGyver." McCoy said. "While you and Spock were running around I ended flying this ship by myself, I'm a doctor not a helmsman."

MacGyver said. "It was easy if I can do it." "Shut up." McCoy told him as MacGyver was shocked along with Spock as Jim said. "You got your wish Mac."

"But it came too late." The man said.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was onboard including the Orions who were being questioned and MacGyver who decided to take the time to rest himself. He looked around as the door opened. Jim Kirk who showed up said. "MacGyver?"

The Troubleshooter looked at the captain. "Captain." He sat up. "I was so used to being woke up that I was about to say I don't want to hear it."

"Actually I want to tell you, that we did a raid on that pirate ship and the good news is we found the crew alive and well in the brig, you gave us an idea how we can defuse a walking bomb by freezing cells which the doctor injected inside these pirates." The captain explained as MacGyver said. "They're alive but what about the technology."

"They gave us coordinates to where they stashed all the stolen equipment I gave the coordinates to the StarFleet headquarters, which is no problem considering that everything built has to have security codes installed in case they got stolen. It's a strategy put in during transport." Jim told him as MacGyver sighed as he sat with him giving him the book. "You read the book?"

"Yeah, Spock would say fascinating, because it told the future extremely well about man going further than anyone can dream of." Jim explained to him as MacGyver said. "So we're off the assignment, no more pirates."

"Nope, besides our mission was to get the crew out and locate the equipment but not interfere, because we are a Federation vessel and our mission is to seek out new life. But not to interfere which is where you come in." Jim told him as MacGyver asked him. "How?"

"I've told this to StarFleet about the idea about having you with the landing party if necessary. I think you'll make a good candidate." Kirk continued as MacGyver said. "Well I've never thought I'd do that but, if that's your mission I'll accept it as long as we're doing the right thing."

"And one more thing." Kirk told him as he stood up as MacGyver looked at him. "What's that?"

"Spock told me how you worked alone and besides what you told him to stay put he insisted on giving you no more than twenty minutes, in this time and on my ship we work as a team." MacGyver looked at his eyes as Jim said. "Mac remember this the next time you do something like that you tell me, because you never know when something bad could happen."

"Don't worry about me, I mean I was so used to being self sufficient always getting out of a jam." MacGyver explained. "At least I know you people are on my side."

"Listen I'll let you get back to sleep we've got to report back to headquarters to turn in these pirates." He stood up walking out as MacGyver watched him standing up. _"Perhaps The captain was right, I have worked alone for a long time and sometimes it's better to work as a team as well."_

Four hours later in the captain's quarters Spock and the captain was playing chess after turning the Orion's in as McCoy walked in with Romulan Ale. Spock looked at him. "Doctor I thought Romulan Ale." "Shut up Spock can't you see I'm celebrating." McCoy said as the door opened MacGyver stood there Jim looked at him. "MacGyver."

"I got to thinking, and I see you're playing some chess captain I used to be good at it." MacGyver told him as the captain said. "I bet you are you and Spock both come in."

McCoy looked at him. "So MacGyver anymore tricks up your sleeve?"

"Yeah, I do and I want to thank you for everything."

The captain said. "You earned it, I know what you mean how many people can come here and become part of StarFleet."

"Still I mean it's not everyday someone like myself can actually live in the future." MacGyver told the group as Jim replied. "You are part of our future Mac."

"Indeed perhaps I could interest you in 3D chess if you will." Spock told him as MacGyver smiled. "Can I take the captain's place?"

"Sure can but remember I can beat a Vulcan." The captain mentioned as MacGyver took his place as both started playing.

McCoy took a swig of the Romulan Ale. "You know Jim, this is why I want to celebrate despite having this counterfeit Vulcan on this ship."

"That's what makes him special, you don't have to be part of an advanced race in order to use those abilities." Kirk explained looking at him. "You use what was given to you and leave it at that. A man with a gift."

The two watched an ongoing chess match between two intelligent people that kept going and going until whoever could beat each other.

The End


End file.
